


Seeing You for the "First" Time

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dean has been drugged and is waking up from a surgery, so he's a little (read: a lot) loopy, that one video of that one guy that was TOTALLY DEAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, please just eat your cracker," Cas says for the millionth time as Dean shoves the cracker into his nose again.</p><p>He’d just had surgery to fix the tear in his knee and he’s still pretty drugged when he looks up at Cas and mumbles, “Whoa… did the doctor send you?” Castiel huffs a laugh as he shakes his head and runs a hand through his husband’s hair, “No, now eat your cracker…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You for the "First" Time

> inspired by [this video](http://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8).

"Dean, please just eat your cracker," Cas says for the millionth time as Dean shoves the cracker into his nose again.

He’d just had surgery to fix the tear in his knee and he’s still pretty drugged when he looks up at Cas and mumbles, “Whoa… did the doctor send you?” Castiel huffs a laugh as he shakes his head and runs a hand through his husband’s hair, “No, now eat your cracker…”

"Man…" Dean tries to push himself up but can’t quite get his arms to work right so he settles for looking up at Cas with a really dumb smile on his face, "You are… eye candy." That startles a laugh out of the shorter man and Dean keeps going, "Like…  _whoa_.” He takes a break to finally eat a bite of his cracker, “You… might be the hottest guy I’ve ever seen…” The hunter looks back up at Cas again, “Are you a model?”

Castiel is both blushing and trying not to laugh in his face at this point, “No, Dean, not a model, but I am gonna stay with you till the doctor’s come in to check on you, eat your cracker…” Dean looks like he’s listening for a moment before he holds up the cracker in his hand, “Who  _are_  you? Wha… what’s your name?” 

"My name is Castiel," he smiles a little and brushes some more hair off of Dean’s forehead, "I’m your husband." 

Dean’s eyes bug out for a moment as he squeaks out, “You’re my husband?!” This time, Cas can’t stop himself from laughing as he nods and Dean looks back up at the ceiling, “Hoooly shit…” He takes another bite of his cracker and mumbles, “Dang… whoa…” Dean swallows his bite of cracker and looks up at Cas again, “How long?”

"Just eat your cracker," Castiel answers as he giggles, "You’re waking up."

"Whoa…" His face becomes serious for a moment as he leans closer to Cas, "Do we have children?" Cas grins as he shakes his head, "No, not yet." Dean seems to consider that for a moment as he stares at his husband, "Oh, man…" He’s silent for another moment before mumbling, "Have we kissed yet?"

Honestly he couldn’t have stopped the snort if he tried, “C’mon Dean, keep eating your cracker… it’ll help wake you up…” 

Dean whines and rests his head back against the pillow again, “Ehhh, it’s hard, it’s too hard, baby…” When he looks up at Cas again a couple seconds later he asks, “Do we call each other baby? …How long have we been married? Like… are we talkin’ days?”

"Five years, Dean," Castiel grins as he runs a hand through Dean’s hair and his husband makes a sound that he assumes is supposed to be a whistle.

"Whoa… that’s like… a really long time…" Dean stares at Cas for another couple moments before bringing his hands up to his face as he says disbelievingly, "Oh my god, I hit the jackpot…" Cas barely hears him a minute later when Dean mumbles, "Shit… I married the hottest guy I’ve ever seen… I got game…" 

Castiel is laughing when Dean looks back up at him and mumbles, “Lemme see your face… without those… things…” 

"My glasses?" Castiel laughs as he takes them off and Dean reaches off, tracing his fingers over his husband’s lips and mumbling, "Whoa… your teeth are perfect… and your lips are… mmmm…" 

Dean looks at the hand where Cas is holding his glasses at his side and says, “Turn around.” It startles such a laugh out of Cas that some of the nurses turn to look at them, “Dean,  _no!_ " The younger man pouts up at him, "Pleeeeease?" And Cas just shakes his head fondly as he brings his husband’s hand back up to his mouth, "Eat your cracker, babe…" 

"We’re married?!" Dean says again out of the blue before gasping quietly after Cas nodded, "Whoa…" He grabbed his husbands hand and toyed with the ring there for a moment, "I get you this?"

"Yes, Dean," he huffed a laugh and leaned down to kiss his husband’s forehead, "You got me that." Dean nods as he leans back onto his pillows and mumbles, "Wow… I must really love you…" Castiel’s grin grew as he moved so he was at eye-level with Dean, “I’d like to think so…” Dean nods seriously at Cas, “Don’t worry, I love you…” 

He yawned after a moment and closed his eyes, “I’m gonna sleep… you… don’t go anywhere, mmk?”

"Yes dear," Cas mumbles quietly as he sits in the chair at Dean’s bedside and runs his thumb over the back of his husbands hand, "I’m not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr!](http://domdanneel.tumblr.com/post/61627254822/inspired-by-this-video-dean-please-just-eat)
> 
> (because this poor guy is tottttttally dean, lbr here you guys)


End file.
